


【闪恩】开智

by redsquare1991



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsquare1991/pseuds/redsquare1991
Summary: 狂阶恩奇都以泥人姿态回应召唤，没有理智无法交谈，被吉尔伽美什触碰后显出生前人的形态。没剧情，全是车。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 17





	【闪恩】开智

**Author's Note:**

> -架空圣杯战争警告  
> -狂阶恩奇都警告  
> -狂阶恩奇都以泥人姿态回应召唤，没有理智无法交谈，被闪闪触碰后显出生前人的形态  
> -以上设定正文并没有体现  
> -5k纯甜车，不香，凑合吃，请。

当恩奇都被扔上床的时候，他多少是有些反抗的，现世之前召唤者念的那一段咒语实在侵扰他的神智，但吉尔伽美什的气息又让他安定下来。  
他并不听话，一直在床上扭动着，却也仿佛知道接下来这具身体会迎接什么，并不十分剧烈——他若真的抵抗起来，英雄王也按不住。但此时的英雄王一只手就可以掐住他的后颈，让他趴在床上没办法移动。  
这微妙的顺从与臣服。  
他们已经很久很久没见面了，这种见面方式不能算得上愉快——至少王很不愉快。他并不高兴，对于挚友用毫无理智的berserker职介现世这件事。但恩奇都似乎多少对自己的触碰有些反应，这让他想起了久远的传说，关于没有智慧的友人遭神妓启发，拥有人的样貌和智慧。  
他看着掌中的挚友，这是一具多么熟悉又失散太久的躯体，仅仅是看着他长发披散裸躺于自己之下，就能唤醒他骄傲的欲望。  
吉尔伽美什扳着挚友的肩膀，安抚似的摩挲他的腰间的皮肤，把自己埋进他身体里。恩奇都茫然地喘息着，之前调情似的反抗居然已经让身体做好了交合的准备，身后柔软又润滑，对异物的到来几乎是柔顺地接纳了，身前也硬邦邦地翘起来，贴在小腹上。  
他对吉尔伽美什有着本能一般的亲近与臣服，即使是在理性全失的现在，回归了被诸神创造不久的泥巴人时期，也对和王的欢好有着极高的接受度。  
他本来就是在欲望中产生了人的智慧。  
英灵也许并不应该有性欲，但吉尔伽美什面对这一具想念得发苦的身体，从肌肤相接时就燃起火来，这火撑起他已经在对方体内肆虐的一根，滚烫又坚硬。  
恩奇都开始发出一些声音，完全遵循着身体的需要。他努力地抬起腰迎合，后穴紧紧地吮住王的性器，好像那是连接他与世界的楔子或者钥匙，一旦松开就会再次归于连自己都不能感受到的混沌里。  
他的天之楔。  
吉尔伽美什吻住他的后颈，致命的地方只能引起恩奇都的颤栗，唇舌顺着脊柱下滑，在蝴蝶骨的尖上轻轻咬了一口。  
没什么好说的，他的泥巴人现在不能理解人类的语言。  
他抽出大半根，感受着光滑柔软的肠肉纠缠敏感而膨大的头部。美丽却毫无理智的床伴疑惑为什么这根钉在自己身体里的楔子突然不动了，他半含着生理泪水扭过头来，朦胧地看了他的王一眼。  
王俯下身，性器也随之深入，恩奇都满足地呼出一口气，接着就被吻住了。  
这是他们现世以来的第一次接吻。  
野兽显然还未接受到亲吻的含义，但这毫无疑问是舒服的，舌尖蹭着舌尖，嘴唇揉着嘴唇，津液同感情一起交换。头颈相交这么近的距离要肉挨着肉，他被抱得紧紧的。  
被熟悉的气息包裹，恩奇都感到非常舒服，身下那根东西又动起来了，他觉得有点喘不上气，扭头挣开亲吻。王轻笑一声，亲自伸出手为他抚慰。  
吉尔伽美什的手法和技术着实过关，他快速套弄着恩奇都越发坚硬的阴茎，同时挺胯撞击对方脆弱的内里——几乎是习惯成自然，他天生知道怎么让对方快乐。  
身下传来一阵熟悉的僵硬，而后便是震颤。恩奇都扬起自己修长的脖颈，高潮得声音都不太发的出来。他前面射得非常畅快，连灵魂都要被带走，后面痉挛地收缩了十几下，可里面那根大东西每一次都彰显着自己的存在感，肠道收缩的时候挤压着着前列腺，多少又带来一点刺激。  
王捞起他的头发，纵容这家伙的肠道对自己性器的绞榨，和射在自己手上的不敬行为。吉尔伽美什并不打算忍耐自己的欲望，在恩奇都高潮的时候，他看着他沉浸其中的面庞，也射在了对方体内。  
很深，很满。  
他的天之锁，高潮失神时拥有怎样的美丽，这个世界上除了吉尔伽美什不会有第二个人知道。  
恩奇都瘫软在床上喘气，浅色的失焦眼眸似乎聚起了一些光亮。他休息一会，身后的男人把阴茎抽了出去，他得以翻身平躺下来，哑着嗓子无意识地喊道:“吉尔……”  
“恢复意识了吗，你这野兽，”英雄王捕捉到了这一声迟来的呼唤，“恩奇都，你真该看看自己的样子，从前本王可不知道你还能把傻乎乎和淫乱两个词同时表现出来。”  
恩奇都的身体是苏美尔神审美的体现，柔刚并济，优美又不失力量，这具身体的雌伏能让所有雄性生物兴奋，此间绝对包括深爱他的吉尔伽美什王。  
因此，几乎在看到对方柔软耷拉的性器，修长雪白的大腿，分开的股间因为被玩弄泛出艳丽深红色的肉穴，以及隐约漏出来的精液的时候，他几乎立刻又硬了。  
每一处地方他都能想到对应的画面，煽情得要命。  
恩奇都坐了起来，他环抱住金发男人宽健的背肩，把他拉到自己身前来，口中轻轻叫着他的名字:“吉尔……”  
他的声音那么动听，又饱含着情和欲。但吉尔伽美什知道，他的天之锁理性并没有完全回笼，只是遵循生命的本能在向他求欢。  
但桀骜的英雄王依旧被深深地取悦了，他顺从这迷糊又迷人的野兽的动作，半躺在柔软的靠枕上，对方张开双腿，跨坐在他身体上方。  
那双原本清澈又无情的眼睛此时蒙上了名为性欲的薄纱一般，朦胧又多汁。恩奇都看着吉尔伽美什，满心里只有他的王。  
和王的手指。  
吉尔伽美什震惊于自己的手被牵引到了什么地方。恩奇都纤白的手指拉着他的，一点一点摸进了因跨坐而分开的双腿中间。他本想调笑着揉摸穴口，嘲笑他的天之锁一次未能餍足的欲望，但指尖并非光滑的会阴。  
那是不同于肠道的另一个入口，已经湿滑一片，汁水涟涟。  
“你比我想的还要能干，”王若有所思地说，“你该不会是想说，对你做什么都行吧？你这个小坏蛋，仗着王的宠爱……”  
恩奇都只是附身下来拥抱他，腰身下沉迎合他的手指，唇蹭着王的脸颊，落下毫无章法的细碎亲吻。  
吉尔伽美什将手指在那一处谷地蹭了蹭，溢出的汁液已经足够润滑任何东西，他试探着放了一根进去——王并不能确定昏沉的友人此时变化出来的器官能够正常使用。  
那器官温热又紧致，不输任何处子。吉尔伽美什仔细摩挲着里面每一处褶皱与肉粒，手指仿佛陷入了一汪热水——这是他千年前也没享受过几次的非正常福利。  
薄薄的阴道似乎被恩奇都放在了直肠与前列腺之间，吉尔伽美什依旧能摸到带给男性快乐的柔韧腺体，他又加了一指，开始试探这个器官本身能取悦身体的地方。  
他的手指修长又有力，在里面进进出出许久，弄得满手都是分泌出的晶亮液体，恩奇都被磨得不住往他身上蹭。  
“吉尔……”湿热的呼吸喷在王的耳畔。  
“你只会这一句吗？”吉尔伽美什几乎要忍无可忍了，他两指依旧在阴穴里摩挲，嘴上威胁道:“说点别的……随便什么，不然只有这个可以吃。”  
恩奇都微微动了动腰，有些不满足和委屈，接受到男人让他说点什么的讯息，昏沉的意识反应了好一会，才从记忆深处挖出应该在这时说的话——  
他解决不满足的方式向来简单粗暴，哪怕在意识昏沉的此时也不例外:“……你该不是不行吧。”  
英雄王久违地感受到了被当面顶撞的梗噎，他抽出手指，恶狠狠地咬了一口恩奇都的颈侧，训斥道:“恩奇都，你似乎一点都不把王的威严放在眼里……”  
他失声了，恩奇都并不想听王的训导，主动用唇舌堵住了那张尊贵的嘴巴，他张着失焦的眼睛接吻，浅色的瞳映上血色的，他从对方眼睛里看到了长发凌乱满脸潮红的自己。  
恩奇都按着王的胸膛支撑，自己伸一只手下去摸到吉尔伽美什挺立的阴茎，又烫又胀，他不甚熟练地摸了两下，把它从紧贴腹肌的状态下拉起来，卡在自己两腿中间。  
吉尔伽美什知道他打算做什么了，饶有兴味地支起上半身欣赏起来，这一动弹，性器立刻溜走了。恩奇都并不急着把王的一部分塞进自己的身体里，他把手指伸入自己的体内，带出长长的淫丝——也不知这粘土人身体里哪来这么多水分。  
他再一次捉住王的阴茎，指头上的水抹在龟头上，吉尔伽美什感到一阵舒爽的凉意。接着这笨蛋连续三次都没对准地方，那地方明明都在焦急地吸吮了，却偏偏能够滑开，让王简直以为他是故意的。  
最后一次他终于找对了入口，窄狭晶莹的口吞入硕大的龟头，那种饱涨感似乎让他非常快乐，他维持了这个姿势好一会才继续往下坐。  
这对吉尔伽美什来说可不只是酷刑这么简单。阴道与肠道是两种不同的风味，而对恩奇都来说，他似乎对使用哪里并不在意，但王依旧是个鲜见雌雄同体的人类。  
他一边要抵抗巨大的视觉刺激，一边要忍住性器传来的阵阵快意，免得自己激动起来毁了这珍宝似的画面。  
这器官比正常而言的要娇小一些，哪怕恩奇都的身体适应力度极大，那也在人类的肉体范围内——王被紧致的入口弄得又爽又痛，他暗暗地想等会本王一定要把你整个艹开。  
恩奇都整个坐下去的时候，茫然地发现自己并没有以为的那么爽。他朦胧的意识告诉自己，过去并不常使用这种姿态的原因是女性的器官太过敏感，常常让自己在高潮时陷入不管不顾的境地——非常非常地舒服。  
是哪里不对呢？他抬起腰开始缓缓地起落。那东西把他撑得非常满，穴口撑出一个浑圆的形状，娇小的阴蒂像是点缀其上的珍珠，被汁液包裹而显出润泽淫靡的光泽。他渐渐加快了起落的速度，每一次进出时龟头的伞缘都会刮过一片让他浑身酥麻的区域，阴蒂也被带动着，随着粗大进出的茎身来回蹭动。  
好像像那么回事了，但还不够。  
恩奇都扭着腰研磨，阴穴一紧一松地微微抽搐着，品尝体内的那根大家伙。桀骜的王好整以暇地看着他笑，仿佛被夹在体内的不是他硬得不行的阴茎似的。  
“你笑的真奇怪，吉尔。”他晕乎乎地说，“以前这个时候，我记得你总是……那个词用现代的语言怎么描述来着？迫不及待？”  
“王对于被邀请的盛宴只有从容不迫。”  
“……”恩奇都发觉此时自己并没有斗嘴赢过对方的胜算。吉尔伽美什的笑容扩大到可以用猖狂来形容，他大笑着扶住爱人的腰，一下子就带着他也倒进床铺里，换了个姿势。  
他们面对面拥抱着，吉尔伽美什扶着自己的阴茎一下子就冲了进去，恩奇都会意地将双腿架起，夹在王精瘦的腰边，随之而来的，是他想要的猛烈冲撞。  
王在此时才爆发出对这具美丽身体的深切欲求，之前只不过是压抑着的开胃前菜罢了。他的天之锁此时正字面意义上地缠在他身上，这种亲密无间的渴望比世间任何男女的勾引都能引起他更热烈的渴求。  
“轻……轻一点……”恩奇都忍不住出声请求。男人的力气太恐怖了，每一下都进得极深，即使是他，那娇嫩的器官也因为承受过多感到了麻木的痛意。  
然而快感比痛意多的多了，他很快用下面高潮了一次，躯体弹跳起来又被王压制回去，毫不留情地把痉挛收缩的阴道顶开，一下一下坚定地进军——这种举动毫无疑问把原本就漫长又舒服的雌性高潮延长了，有那么一瞬间，恩奇都觉得自己的头脑和表情完全是空白的。  
他的阴茎贴在吉尔伽美什的小腹上，随着进出的动作摩擦着，龟头的顶端满是分泌出来的透明液体，相当湿润。两个人的下体都布满了双方的体液，作为他们都极度动情的证据。  
恩奇都觉得自己阴道的一部分一定和对方的阴茎神经相通了，不然为什么对方舒畅时他也觉得舒畅，对方不足时他也觉得不足？同时拥有雌雄性器让他混淆了自己的感官。他有预感对方要射进来了，混乱的脑子不足以支撑思考，他衔着英雄王的耳廓，吐着热气问:“我好用吗？”  
王并不理会他的胡言乱语，用力一顶，低喘着射在他体内。吉尔伽美什低头看着自己的雌伏者，第二器官已经经历了两三轮的痉挛高潮，前方却依旧硬挺着，挂着粘稠的腺液。  
“没有人会和兵器做爱，恩奇都。”他低声说，“你总是这样……怎么罚你呢？”  
因为射精而变得有些软绵的性器仍然埋在对方身体里，那条甬道里似乎有流不完的水，王就着那些水轻轻抽送着。他一动，恩奇都就开始喘气，那个器官实在太过敏感。  
王并不打算放过他，仍然用那挠痒痒的力度抽送着，修长的手指帮挚友抚慰起前端来。他这么做显然并非出于好心，很快恩奇都就意识到，那些轻如羽拂的动作，与其说是抚慰，不如说是诱导。  
阴道里敷衍进出的东西只能止一时的空虚，却无法抑制身体内部流出更多的爱液，阴茎被圈起来反复套弄——他有一种整个身体都被他人掌握的错觉。  
恩奇都难耐地向吉尔伽美什靠近，却被一只手将双臂固定在头顶。现在他彻底成了吉尔伽美什身下的俘虏，这具处于情欲顶端却尚未完全释放的身体成为了对方的玩具。  
一旦吉尔伽美什感受到阴道的微微抽搐，他就立刻停下动作去照顾阴茎，而当挺立的肉茎受尽了挑拨，他更愿意去把玩挚友的乳头或是光滑的皮肤，也不让这一根筋认为自己是兵器的人得到快乐。  
恩奇都只觉得自己置身于热火中，下半身一片酸软酥麻，又恶意地得不到解放，浑身上下只有被吉尔伽美什触碰的地方才是舒适的。  
神造兵器在床上低吟，原本干净得近乎冷淡的人此时染上了情欲的色彩。在英雄王对愉悦的划分中，唯独和恩奇都上床的愉悦是什么都不能比拟的，无关身体，无关欲望，而关乎爱。  
“吉尔，不要再玩弄我了……”兵器终于忍不住开口了。  
他的王一本正经地回问道:“本王如何玩弄你了？”  
你的下身与我的下身相连，你的手指放在我的阴茎上，你抚摸我身上几乎每一寸肌肤，你舔吻我的胸膛和嘴唇。  
恩奇都闭上眼忍耐着，心里却听话的回答吉尔伽美什的问题。  
王再一次舔咬上粉嫩的唇瓣，他很清楚友人就要到极限了——是如此的坏心眼，他掠夺对方的呼吸，吸吮那条柔软的舌头，和他们下身所做的正相反。恩奇都在他口中呜咽，圆润的指甲在他背上留下抓痕，阴穴潮吹，阴茎射出精液。  
王的阴茎在阴道的收绞下又一次硬了起来。  
他退出对方的身体，吻去那双紧闭眼睛流下的泪痕。恩奇都眨了眨眼睛，智慧和回忆正缓缓归位。

  
END  


**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
